


Carry On, The Drive

by TheArcaneRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.20, Fix-It, Happily Ever After, Heaven, M/M, MCD, No Beta, Seriesfinale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcaneRaven/pseuds/TheArcaneRaven
Summary: Jack is the new god. Dean has made his way to heaven, and found it remade, by Jack and Cas. What happened next.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Carry On, The Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Another fix-it, because that’s what they deserve. Please forgive errors, not beta’d, posted to help me and anyone else who needs this.
> 
> Also, I didn’t specify when Dean died - it could have been like in the finale or it could have been years later, after a good life. Choose your own.

Dean felt light - lighter than he ever had in his life before. He marveled at how much weight he’d been carrying and hadn’t realized. Dying had been hard, saying goodbye to Sam even harder, but he felt solid about it. He’d made it through, and he had faith that Sam would be okay, until the time came for him to join the rest of them up here.

The world here was bright and clear and beautiful, and walking over to meet Bobby, he had felt good, strong, healthy. All the little pains that added up in a hunter of his age and mileage were gone - the hitch in his back that he had to be careful not to disturb, the click In his knee, the burn in his Achilles’ tendon that never went away for long - it was all gone, and it was glorious. He smiled at Bobby, his second father, and took in what he was saying.

Jack had rebuilt heaven to be what it should have been all along - the place where love was all there was and dreams came true. Jack - and Cas. He couldn’t stop the pleased smile that escaped at the news that Cas had been rescued from the Empty, and he didn't even want to. As he thought before, things were lighter here, and he could know Cas was alive and free and feel all the love that had been there all along, buried in years and bound with expectations. 

He took in the lift of Bobby’s eyebrows and realized everyone here knew. Love couldn’t be hidden, here. He set down his beer and headed to Baby, who was sitting there where she belonged, where she had always been and always would be - ready for him when he needed her. He ran his hand along her body and smiled, pleased and content. He climbed in and started her up, then pulled out and onto the road that lay before him. He pushed the tape in the deck, Zeppelin filling his ears, cranked the window down, set his arm on the frame, and drove.

After some time later, Dean heard what sounded like the flutter of enormous wings and turned his head to see Cas sitting shotgun, familiar trench coat wrapped around him, head turned to look at him.

Blue eyes shining and crinkled at the corners, he said, “Hello, Dean,”

Dean smiled at Cas. He wasn’t surprised. Warmth filled him. “Hey, Cas,” he responded.

They rode in a content silence for a while before Dean finally spoke. “I love you too, you know?” He said it with the rising tone of a question, but it was a statement.

“I do now.” Cas’s voice was even yet filled with happiness that Dean could hear and feel, too. 

“How long can you stay?” Dean remembered Bobby had mentioned Cas was working with Jack. He didn't want to interfere with that, but he wanted Cas with him for as long as he could.

Cas met Dean’s quick glance. “For as long as you want. Jack has everything in hand. If he does need me, he can come here. He’ll want to visit you, too.”

“Good, glad to hear it. I miss that kid already.”

They rode in comfortable silence again for a while, until Dean asked, “Can you tell how long it will be before Sam gets here?”

Cas squints off into the distance for a moment before turned back to Dean. “Not long, now.”

Dean moved his left arm inside to rest on the wheel and reached out his right for Cas’s hand. It slotted into his perfectly. Warm, and solid, and *there*. It was better than he had ever dreamed.

They drove on, enjoying the wind whipping through Baby, softly scented with pine, the perfect notes of Zeppelin filling the air, the gorgeous grumble of Baby under and around them, and the rumble of the road under their wheels. They had time now.


End file.
